The present invention relates to an ultrasound diagnostic apparatus and an ultrasound image producing method and particularly to an ultrasound diagnostic apparatus wherein the connection between a diagnostic apparatus body and one of a plurality of ultrasound probes can be switched.
Conventionally, ultrasound diagnostic apparatus using ultrasound images are employed in medicine. In general, this type of ultrasound diagnostic apparatus comprises an ultrasound probe having a built-in transducer array and an apparatus body connected to the ultrasound probe. The ultrasound probe transmits an ultrasonic beam toward the inside of a subject's body, receives ultrasonic echoes from the subject, and the apparatus body electrically processes the reception signals to produce an ultrasound image.
This type of ultrasound diagnostic apparatus use different sorts of ultrasound probes depending on the diagnosis conditions to meet different diagnosis conditions, and this increases workflow. Efforts are made to improve the workflow by connecting the apparatus body and a plurality of ultrasound probes and selectively switching the connection between an apparatus body and one of a plurality of ultrasound probes through a connection selector.
To switch the connection using the connection selector, the operator operates the apparatus body, for example, to display a selection screen on a monitor showing ultrasound probes for the operator to choose one to use next that meets the diagnosis conditions. Upon the selection, the connection selector, instructed to switch the connection, breaks the connection between the apparatus body and the ultrasound probe connected therewith and connects the apparatus body to an ultrasound probe now selected by the operator. Still further efforts have been made in recent years to improve the workflow as regards the switching by the connection selector.
JP 05-245140 A, for example, proposes an ultrasound diagnostic apparatus in which the ultrasound probes are each provided with a touch sensor, so that when the operator holds an ultrasound probe the operator wishes to use next with a hand, its touch sensor is activated, and the apparatus body is automatically connected to the ultrasound probe whose touch sensor has been activated.